


we’re just two umbrellas one late afternoon

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Kurt have a heart to heart. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re just two umbrellas one late afternoon

When he first opens the door, he can't wrap his head around what he sees. He thinks that he must be dreaming, or hallucinating even. He blinks a few times, frozen in the doorway, but it doesn't change the image before him. Santana Lopez is sitting alone in the darkened Glee rehearsal room, and she's _crying_.

Kurt feels disjointed, like someone has taken his world and flipped it on its axis. His first thought is to run, but she's already looked up and seen him, so he's thoroughly caught. His next thought is that he should probably say something, but he finds that he's forgotten how to actually form words. So he ends up just standing there, awkwardly leaning against the doorframe. Santana stares back at him, her chest rising and falling shakily as she attempts to stop the tears that nonetheless continue to fall.

After a moment, Kurt takes a few tentative steps forward and when nothing catastrophic happens, he takes a few steps more, moving to sit down on the empty chair beside her.

"I'm not crying," she says, voice hoarse and face still streaked with tears. Even in her current state, she makes it sound like a threat.

"Okay," Kurt agrees. Because honestly, who would believe him anyway?

Even though she's been nothing but snarky and contemptuous towards him ever since they met, seeing Santana so undone and vulnerable tugs at something inside Kurt's heart. She was always so unruffled, flawless, the untouchable ice queen. He almost admired that about her, in some ways.

But that's all gone now and the lost little girl sitting next to him is like a whole new person. He has absolutely no frame of reference. He fiddles with the frayed edge of the strap on his book bag, and fights the urge to hug her.

"She acts like we could just be together," Santana bursts out suddenly, her voice overly loud in her frustration. Even though he's the only other person in the room, Kurt gets the feeling that she's not actually talking to him.

He doesn't even have to ask who she means, and his heart constricts painfully at the implications of her words. Ever since a certain party line phone call several months ago, he'd known that her relationship with Brittany went a little beyond the standard best friend relationship. But this?

He unfortunately knows this song a little too well: it's called heartbreak.

"Couldn't you?" he offers tentatively, "I mean, if you wanted to."

Santana huffs loudly and looks away from him. The silence seems to echo between them and Kurt wonders once again if he should just leave. It's not like they're friends.

"They throw you into a dumpster," she says finally, softly. "Every day."

She's looking at him again and her eyes are like some sort of sick mirror into all of his own nagging self-doubts. He half wants to just break down and cry with her, but he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Yeah, they do," Kurt agrees instead, because he doesn't really know what else to say.

"I could never handle that," she tells him.

 _No one would ever dare throw_ you _in a dumpster_ , he wants to say, but he knows that's not what she meant. Kurt thinks he's probably the worst person to confide in about something like this. All the things that Santana is afraid of losing are things he never had to begin with.

The silence stretches again, and Kurt finds himself thinking that she's actually kind of pretty like this, her makeup all but washed away by her tears and her hair pulled loose from her usual severe ponytail.

"You have really great bone structure," he hears himself say, and it earns him a surprised laugh from Santana.

"Thanks, Kurt," she whispers, and her smile is the prettiest thing he's seen yet.


End file.
